


come on skinny love

by lealila



Series: stand on broken glass [6]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Canon Compliant, Character Study, Drabble, Off-screen Relationship(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-22
Updated: 2014-04-22
Packaged: 2018-01-20 10:22:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1507040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lealila/pseuds/lealila
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Obi-Wan doesn't love Anakin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	come on skinny love

_ come on skinny love _

_obi-wan doesn’t love anakin._

Padmé doesn’t look at him as he stands, but he knows that she’s thinking of when he came to her just days ago, pleading with her about her husband.

Obi-Wan looks away, thinking of what she told him, before he left.

 _You love him_ , _don’t you._

It wasn’t a question; maybe he does care—not _love_ —for Anakin. Even as he sees his best friend kneel, Obi-Wan still wants to save and protect him, just like brothers do.

But Yoda reminded of him his duty, and Obi-Wan has never known anything else.

Heart aching, he says, “He has become a very grave threat.”


End file.
